Replay
by Taemin love
Summary: Rumah Sakit. Bau rumah sakit yang khas membuat sang magnae -Taemin- itu sadar bahwa sekarang ia ada di rumah sakit. Dan ia juga menyadari bahwa tubuh nya terasa sakit dan tangan kanannya dibebat sangat erat. 'Ada apa ini?Apa yang sudah terjadi?Minho-ssi'


"Minho-ssi … Minho-ssi … MINHO-SSI" teriakan itu membuat ketiga member SHInee tersentak melihat magnaenya itu bangun. Taeminlah yang berteriak. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya. Rumah Sakit. Bau rumah sakit yang khas membuat sang magnae itu sadar bahwa sekarang ia ada di rumah sakit. Dan ia juga menyadari bahwa tubuh nya terasa sakit dan tangan kanannya dibebat sangat erat. _'Ada apa ini? Apa yang sudah terjadi?'_

**Replay**

**By : Jongmin 4ever**

"Taemin-ah, kau sudah sadar?"

"Mmm…" sebuah anggukan mewakili jawaban Taemin.

"Dimana Minho-ssi?" kata Taemin saat menyadari Minho tak ada di situ.

"Oh, Minho-ssi ada di kamar lain" suara lembut Onew menembus telinga Taemin.

Taemin masih belum tahu pasti tentang apa yang terjadi. Yang ia ingat hanyalah terakhir kali ia pergi bersama Minho untuk belanja di Supermarket, lalu ia lupa dengan apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Ia juga masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa ia bisa ada di rumah sakit? Kenapa tangannya dibebat? Kenapa badannya terasa linu? Dan kenapa Minho tidak bersama dengan ketiga hyung-nya itu?

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulut Taemin untuk mewakili semua pertanyaan yang berseliweran di benaknya. Tepatnya, memang benar-benar kata itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut pink Taemin.

"Sebenarnya itu yang kami tanyakan padamu, tapi kau sudah menanyakannya duluan. Kami juga tak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi" Key mengambil nafas sejenak dan mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yang kami tahu hanya polisi menemukan kau dan Minho-ssi di gang sempit dalam keadaan babak belur dan..."

"Minho-ssi mendapat luka yang cukup parah hingga dia …" hening "Koma"

Setelah Jonghyun memotong perkataan Key dan mengatakan bahwa Minho koma, Taemin tersentak kaget dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Apa?" pekik Taemin "Bisakah kalian mengantarkanku ke kamar Minho-ssi?"

"Tapi Taemin-ah…"

"Kalian tak usah pedulikan aku. Aku baik-baik saja dan aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Minho-ssi"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Taemin-ah"

Onew dan Key membantu Taemin duduk di kursi rodanya dan mengantarnya ke kamar rawat Minho. 307 adalah angka yang terpampang di depan kamar rawat Minho yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan kamar rawat bernomor 306, yaitu kamar rawat Taemin. Suara decit pintu terdengar saat perlahan Taemin membuka perlahan pintu kamar rawat Minho. Taemin bisa melihat semua yang ada di dalam kamar itu termasuk Minho yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang berwarna putih.

Taemin sejenak merasa kaget karena banyak selang yang menghubungkan tubuh Minho dengan mesin yang menunjukkan keadaan fisik Minho. Perlahan, Taemin menggerakkan tangannya dan bergerak maju menuju ranjang Minho. Tentu saja ketiga temannya itu tidak mengikuti Taemin karena mereka tahu Taemin butuh waktu untuk melihat keadaan Minho. Sendiri.

Dengan melihat keadaan Minho, Taemin mulai bisa mengingat semua kejadian yang menimpa mereka berdua.

"Hyung, gomawoyo!" Taemin mengluarkan suara lembutnya itu setelah mereka berdua selesai berbelanja.

"Untuk apa?" suara bass andalan Minho keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau sudah mau menemaniku untuk berbelanja dan … aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah membelikan tas lucu ini. Ngomong kenapa kau membelikanku tas ini?" sambil mengangkat tas merah mini dengan gambar Winnie the Pooh.

"Kupikir kau tak kan menyukainya karena terlalu kekanak-kanakan, tapi ternyata kau menyukainya."

"Iya aku tahu itu, tapi jawab pertanyaanku dulu, kenapa kau mau membelikanku tas ini?"

"Karena, haah…" setelah mendesah, ia melanjutkannya dengan lirih. Tapi Taemin mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Tapi dugaan Minho salah, Taemin bisa mendengarnya meskipun hanya samar-samar. Taemin mendengar temannya itu berkata "karena aku menyayangimu". Taemin tak terlalu yakin apa maksud perkataan Minho, tetapi ia agak risih dengan kata-kata Minho tadi.

"Kau seorang gay?"

Tak disangka Taemin melayangkan pertanyaan itu kepada Minho dan itu membuat Minho menjadi agak kikuk.

Tak ada jawaban satu pun dari Minho.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, dan mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Sampai di sebuah jalan sempit, Taemin mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Mianhaeyo hyung, aku tak tahu kalau kau tersinggung dengan perkataanku tadi"

"Tak apa aku tahu maksudmu kok!"

"Ah hyung, bisa saja kau" mereka mulai bergurau. Entah mengapa Taemin merasa sangat nyaman berada di samping Minho. Mereka terus bergurau sampai mereka menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka bertemu dengan segerombolan pemabuk

"Boss ada sasaran empuk ni!" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kau itu. Mereka masih terlalu kecil" kata yang lain.

"Tapi siapa tahu mereka anak orang kaya"

Sementara orang-orang itu sibuk berbicara, Minho berbisik pada Taemin.

"_telepon polisi_"katanya lirih. Namun Taemin panik karena ternyataia tidak menemukan hand phone -nya di sakunya. Hand phone -nya tertinggal.

"_Minho-ssi, haptic ku tertinggal di apartemen_" Minho tak kalah panik dengan Taemin. Karena Hapticnya juga sedang diperbaiki gara-gara masuk ke bath up apartemen mereka.

"Hey bukankah kalian anggota dari SHInee" salah satu dari pemabuk itu menyadari kalau mereka itu member SHInee.

"Berarti mereka orang kaya, Boss?"

"Tentu saja"

Salah seorang dari mereka menggeledah Taemin secara kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku" Teriak Taemin.

"Berisik kau anak kecil" sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Taemin hingga Taemin terjatuh dan setetes darah keluar dari sudut mulut Taemin.

"Jangan menyentuhnya" bentak Minho mencoba melindungi Taemin sambil membantu Taemin berdiri dan mengambili barang belanjaan mereka yag tumpah di jalanan.

"Kurang ajar sekali anak ini boss"

"Hajar saja mereka sampai habis baru kita ambil apa yang mereka punya"

"Baiklah" jawab mereka serempak. Mereka pun segera melayangkan tinju mereka ke arah Taemin dan Minho. Namun mereka berdua bisa menyingkir.

Pukulan itu tak ada hentinya. Tentu saja, Taemin dan Minho hanya berdua melawan orang sekitar ber 5 -6 orang. Mereka tak selamanya bisa menghindar. Mereka terus berusaha menjaga diri mereka masing masing.

**Bruuk**

Sebuah hantaman keras mengenai Taemin sampai ia harus jatuh untuk kedua kalinya dan kali ini tidak hanya setetes darah, melainkan segumpal darah keluar dari mulut Taemin. Tanpa pikir panjang Minho langsung merunduk, memeluk Taemin seerat-eratnya, dan melindungi Taemin dengan tubuhnya dari hantaman-hantaman itu. Tentu saja sakit, tapi Minho terus berusaha melindungi Taemin dan membisikkan kata kepadanya

"Saranghaeyo, Taemin-ah"

Setelah puas menghajar Taemin dan Minho, gerombolan itu pergi sambil membawa barang-barang milik Taemin dan Minho. Diantaranya ada barang belanjaan dan uang kembalian dari berbelanja dan tentu saja tas mini yang dibelikan Minho untuk Taemin. Semuanya dirampas habis oleh mereka. Tak ada yang tersisa. Tak lupa mereka sebelum pergi , mereka sempat menginjak tangan Taemin sampai retak. Mereka meninggalkan Taemin dan Minho dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Minho sempat sadar sebentar. Ia bangun dan melihat Taemin sedang menangis.

"Hyung, kenapa kau melindungiku sampai kau terluka begitu parah? Kenapa hyung?"

"Taemin-ah … mianhaeyo…"

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf padaku?"

Hening.

"Taemin-ah, saranghaeyo…"

"Aku juga hyung…"

Setelah mereka berbincang, Minho langsung pingsan dengan darah bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Taemin pun berusaha untuk mengangkat Minho untuk mencari bantuan tapi tak berhasil. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua pingsan di jalan itu.

Tanpa sadar Taemin mengeluarkan air mata saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Minho-sii, bangunlah!"

Hening.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku Minho-ssi?"

Sunyi.

"Minho-ssi, mianhaeyo, saranghaeyo"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Minho-ssi aku berharap kau adalah pangeran tidurku!"

Taemin pun melesat kan kecupan manis di mulut Minho dengan lembut. Taemin memberikan kecupan itu bermaksud harapannya terwujud. Yaitu Minho akan bangun ketika seseorang menciumnya seperti pada cerita dongeng. Namun tak ada yang berubah. Semua itu percuma. Taemin terus menangis .

Tangisan Taemin itu terpotong oleh suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dengan cepat Taemin menengok ke sebuah mesin yang menunjukkan detak jantung Minho. Dari mesin itu terlihat bahwa detak jantung Minho tak stabil. Tanpa pikir panjang Taemin bergegas keluar memanggil dokter. Namun genggaman erat menahan Taemin untuk pergi. Ya, Minho sudah sadar dan Minho juga yang menggengam tangan Taemin.

"Jangan pergi, Taemin-ah"

"Minho-ssi, kau sudah sadar?"

Senyum Minho membuat Taemin merasa lega . Dan ia juga tak bisa menahan air matanya yang meminta untuk keluar. Akhirnya tangisan Taemin terdengar oleh member SHInee lainnya. Mereka langsung masuk ke kamar Minho.

"Minho-ssi kau tak apa?" ujar Key dengan nada bahagia.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Minho singkat

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku turut bahagia" si leader sudah membuka mulutnya.

"Kamsahamnida, hyung" ujar Minho.

"Aku bawakan buah" kata Jonghyun tiba-tiba yang baru tiba di kamar rawat Minho setelah membeli buah.

"Gomawoyo, hyung"

Setelah keadaan Minho membaik, dokter datang dan beliau bilang Minho boleh pulang lusa. Anggota SHInee yang lain juga turut bahagia mendengar berita itu. Namun kisah cinta Taemin dengan Minho masih dirahasiakan oleh mereka berdua dan tidak ada yang tahu selain mereka.

**THE END**

**Terinspirasi oleh : Winter in Tokyo karya Ilana Tan**

**Terima kasih kpd: **

**Tuhan YME**

**Teman-teman**

**Ilana Tan **

**SHInee**

**Dan yang me-review**

**Gomawoyo ^w^ **


End file.
